Harry Potter sixth year
by SerDar4ever
Summary: Harry potter is in his sixth year. But what stop him from love? More Summary will be post later. review


This is my first Fan Fic so please tell me what you think?  
I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does so please don't even bother in ask me to give any money because you will only recive $1 dollar.  
Hope you like it.

**First Days of Summer**

Another year went, after his fifth year Harry was not the same. This summer is not different from the other ones. It's hot and silent. Sirius death was in his mind all the time and nothing distract him from that. He send a letter to Lupin and Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley, to let them know he was o.k., but once again he was doing o.k. The Dursley treats him well, but they didn't know about Sirius nor that they care about that.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's two best friends send him their first letters to let him know that if he ever needs something they will be there for him. If it wasn't for them, he will never be o.k.

But it wasn't just the death of Sirius that make Harry feel bad, but the fact that the Prophecy tell him that he is the one who has to fight Voldemort, WHY ME? he has ask that to himself since Dumbledore told him about the Prophecy and all the secrets he has kept away from him.

The magical world doesn't meant anything to him anymore, some times he even think about never coming back to the world that has take the lives of the people he loves the most. Thanks to that Voldemort kill his parents, thanks to magic they kill Sirius and now who else they are going to take away from him.

Once again in his fifth year, he learn the hard way that he didn't love Cho-Chang the girl he was so much in love with but he did learn something that all the people he care about he has to forger someone, take that someone out of his mind and heart because if he doesn't they may take that person away form him.

Days are slow at his aunt and uncle house. The only reason they are been nice to him is because they are scare that Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley or Professor Dumbledore came to their house. "What will the neighbors say?" Aunt Petunia said in low voice one time when they were in the living room. That is when they suggest that Harry should write to them just to let them know he is o.k. So that they will not be wondering in their so normal house.

Hedwid is the only friend that has always been there for him. In a few days there is going to be an owl that will be bring him the grades of his O. W. L. S. and maybe it will bring as well his letter from Hogwarts with the new list of his school supplies.

Five years ago Harry didn't know about the world he really belong to, he didn't use to believe in Magic or in the unexpected stuff, sometimes when he doesn't want to think about any of this, his mind start to fly to things that somehow were going to be if he never found the magical world.

"Maybe I was never going know how my parents really die, I would have never found that I use to have a Godparent, I was going to be stuck in here with the Dursley, being chase by Dudley, being the clown at school, like I use to be when I was in Elementary and so on." He told him self in a low voice looking down at his pillow. "Maybe it was going to be better that way" while in the other hand. "I wasn't going to be able to meet Ron and Hermione" but again the little voice in his head was trying to confuse him. "What about the dementors? All the trouble I have cause? I almost got expelled more than two times from Hogwarts" He turn to face the roof. And what is with this "Harry Potter...the boy who lived" last year everyone was saying he was lying, the Daily Prophet making fun of him and after the minister saw with his own eyes that Voldemort was back he once again was Harry Potter...the boy who lived. When he got back from Hogwarts he went to his room and decide to stay there until the next school year start but it wasn't fun to just stay locked up in his room, missing all the fun maybe if he is lucky dementors will come again and maybe he get expelled, what he was thinking. Does he really don't want to get back to Hogwarts? "Maybe I don't" he answer himself.

When he decide to stay in his room, he really stay only there, he just go out to when is time to eat and when he has to use the bathroom, of course. It was just better not to see the Dursley's faces. Then he just remember old times, Happy times.

"_After we give Peter to the Dementors you will be free, Sirius"  
Harry said to Sirius after getting out of the Whomping Willow, Sirius look down to him and smile  
"I know this is kind of early and all but I will understand if you decide  
to go and stay with your aunt and uncle but if you ever want it to live in another place you could ...?"  
Harry didn't let him finish and said  
"Go and live with you?" Sirius nod_

Remember that was painful just to think that the same nigh he was never going to go back to the Dursley and if he was lucky he was never going to see their faces, he was so happy. But Peter escape and Sirius went to hide because the Dementors were still after him. "Why did he escape, He is the once who betray my parents to Voldemort, he sold them to him"

A year ago what was making his dreams a hell was remember Cedric's death. More than three deaths are enough to make him feel low.

He woke up the next morning not waiting for anything to happen, he didn't even bother to get up from bed he just lay there, he close his eyes, two minutes later he heard a very familiar sound, a sound someone makes when it appears. Then someone came to his mind "Dobby?" Harry ask getting up slowly, he saw a house elf standing in front of him.

So what do you think? Please Review.


End file.
